Trouble in Konaha
by Kiona Kina's Panda
Summary: A girl by the name of Sen Sowada gets sucked into her own TV & enters the NARUTO world. What happens when she meets Team 7 & the sand sibs? What happens when her ex is brought in the picture? GaaxSakuxOcxOc slightSasuNaru slightKakaIruk
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING:RECTANGLE!!!!! O.o_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Hinata and Naruto would be going out already, Gaara and Sakura would have gotten together in the first season instead of later, & Sasuke would have died a slow and painful death.

* * *

Sowada Sen slammed the door to room, tears streaming down her pale face, & dropped her school things in front of the door. 

Sen had another bad day at school. She was late to colorguard practice & had to run laps, which not only made her smell **really bad,** but also showed everyone how bad of a runner she was. During 3rd period, some _weirdo_ decided it'd be fun to rip her _favorite_ black cord jack and expose her scarlet halter top.

Apparently, the teacher was spacing out until she heard the room erupt with laughing students and wondered why the mountain of homework she had just given them wasn't making them miserable. She looked up to see Sen with her jacket at her feet. She sent her to the office with a note claiming that she was _stripping _in the middle of class.

And then, as if that wasn't enough, she found a dead cat in her locker, a gift from _another_ prep who was convinced that she worshipped the devil. Then, on top of that, on the bus ride home, her boyfriend, Jason Andrews, whom had gone out with her five years dumped her, but wouldn't tell her why.

Sen flung herself on her bed & sobbed into her red silk pillow.

Suddenly, her television screen flashed on & her favorite song played. She looked up & saw her name with a picture of what she was wearing at that exact second. An outfit she had just finished making _yesterday_. She picked up the remote & pushed 'POWER'. _click. _Nothing happened. _click. _It was still there.

**_. . . . 5 MINUTES LATER . . . ._**

After numerous trys, Sen finally got & went to the TV. She pushed the 'POWER' button underneath the screen. _Again, _nothing happened.

Just as she pushed the button a 2nd time, she was sucked head first through the screen, & the TV turned off.

* * *

Reader: What does this have to do with Naruto?!!

Me: You'll see . . . .(in the 2nd chapter xD) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Gaara: Please don't!! By reviewing, it automatically gets her to type up **another** chapter.

Me: GAARA!!!!

Review button: I like the way you click me!


	2. Ch2 enter the ninja

**Ch.2 Enter the Ninja**

* * *

"Naruto, what on EARTH are you doing!!" a very disturbed looking Sakura asked as her blond-haired teammate waddled to the bridge Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on. Naruto was wearing a huge taco shell around his body with meat, chees, beans, and lettuce filled to the brim of the shell.

"I must worship the Taco Lord. It is destiny." replied the brain dead Naruto.

"Naruto, how many mota pills have you taken?" asked a suspicious Sakura.

"Ten, why do you ask, pretty lady?"

"Oh, no reason. Um, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke was, in fact, walking slowly towards Naruto, mouth drooling.

"Uh Sasuke? Is there any reason why you're looking at Naruto like that?"_ Inner Sakura: OMG! Is my Sasuke-kun..... GAY?!!! Sakura's Mind: He can't be. ANyways, if he was, he would NEVER crush on NARUTO! Inner Sakura: True...._

_"_Sasuke.......hungrey!Sasuke....eat.....Naruto!"

Naruyo started running arounf in small circles, spazing, Sasuke laighed evily and Sakura started multiple sweat-drops.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

(When the sun went down last night, Naruto started screaming, causing Sasuke to laugh even louder, which woke up Sakura. Only when the sun came back up did Naruto stop screaming and Sakura takes a nap until 9 am.)

Naruto stopped spazing with a sudden realization.(yes,Naruto is slow/Naruto:HEY!) "Hey Sasuke, does that mean you think that I'm....( he went into a Gai pose)-"

"AN idiot?"Sakura asked.

"NO!.....Sexy!"

Sasuke's face went as pink as Sakura's hair(which is possible)."You are a SICK teme, you know that?"

Naruto suddenly started skipping around the bridge sing."Sasuke loves me, he wants to kiss me, he wants to marry me!"

Sasuke then tried to jump off the bridge.(I wrote "tried" because sakura was pulling him back, but was too weak to pull off the rail..WIMP!!)

The sound of books and loose papers being dropped, as well as a muffled gasp of delight. Everyone froze and looked for the source of the sound, Kakashi.

"All hail the taco lord. All hail the taco lord." Kakashi chanted, bowing at the frightened Naruto's feet."

"Um,Kakashi, are you alright?" asked Sakura, dropping Sasuke(who's back is now bruised from hitting the bridge floor_ and walked toward Kakashi.

Suddenly Kakashi jumped and pointed at Sakura."You look don't you sleep with taco lord?Do you good."

Naruto started twitching, Sakura screamed and tried to jump off the bridge, Sasuke tried to pull Sakura off the rail, and Kakashi weny back to bowing at Naruto's feet.

A loud scream was heard, as well as a loud 'CRUNCH' and 'THUD' sound.

"*gasp* TACO LORD!!" Kakashi screamed.

"NARUTO!!"Sasuke shouted, crying against Sakura's back who had frozen with surprise.

* * *

ME:I'm going to leave you right is not going to like what i'm going to have him do later

Gaara:(is behind me) what are you going to do to me?

Me:Eew...that's sick!!(drops to floor and starts rolling around)

Gaara:Okay....

XD


	3. ch3 a whole new world

**Ch.3 A Whole New World**

Me:No, Ino, this is NOT about ALADDIN!

In:Are you sure?

Me:Yes,I'm !I'm gonna get into my jam!*music*Here's a llama,there's a another little llama,llama,llama, duck!

Gaara:(storms into room)WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SINGING THAT SONG?!!

Me:I'm sorry my sexy Gaara(pouty faced)

Gaara:*sigh* It's okay,(kisses forehead)(I faint) I HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED YOUR LIPS YET!!

Me:(jumps back to feet) Okay!!(Gaara makes crazy sigh)(I laugh and glomp him)

Couls anythong be worse? Sen thought. She already had ANOTHER bad day at school and now that she didn't have a boyfriend anymore, she didn;t have anything to comfort her. and now, after being sucked through her own television, was falling from a height of who-knows-what and was going to land, and possibly die, in who-cares-where.

She didn't even know why she was screaming. She-

THUD!!! CRUNCH!!

"Naruto !" she heard someone cry with heavy japanese accent.

What's a Naruto? she opened her eyes and sat at where she was, Sen noticed, not only that she had survived the fall, but three surprised-looking people: a pink haired preppy looking girl who had a cute emo boy with raven hair clinging to her waist in a 'questionable' way and a silver-haired man who wore a headband on his head and a black mask covering but his right eye, staring at her with tears in his eyes, er, eye.

Sen wobbled to her feet, trying to keep her balance._ Where am I?_

"Aahhh!!" the pink-haired girl screamed as she covered her eyes,nose bleeding, while at the same time knocking the emo-boy to the ground. The emo-boy was staring behind her, smiling and blushing immensly, and the silver-haired man seemed to come out of a trance. Sen turned around to see a barely conscious naked blond boy with cat whiskers on his face.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Sen screamed as she fell unconscience on the bridge floor.

* * *

Me:Poor Sen! She saw Naruto naked! I can't believe she fainted! What a wuss!!

Naruto:(Walks in Naked) Wuz up?

Me:AAHH!!*faints*

Naruto:.....

* * *


End file.
